Touch
by bucktooth22
Summary: Castiel likes to be touched but will Deal like to touch him? DESTIEL ONESHOT SLASH


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

There were some things about Castiel. Castiel had two settings, love and apathy. He either loved something with all his heart or he really just didn't care. Castiel loved Dean but he didn't care about Sam. Castiel protected the brothers because he loved Dean. He knew Dean could only be happy with his brother by his side. Another thing Castiel loved was touch. It didn't have to be sexual, just physical contact. So when they got back to their motel room, the three of them, they decided to watch T.V.

Sam and Dean sat in the stinky chairs and Castiel sat on the floor between them. Dean flipped through the channels until he found Dr. Sexy and then sat back in his chair. Sam groaned in displeasure at his choice but did the same. Dean looked at Cas out of the corner of his eye and saw him looking at the screen curiously. Dean reached out and put his hand on top of Castiel's head. Castiel blinked in surprise and looked at Dean.

"Why are we watching this again?" Sam asked.

"Because I like this show and I have the remote." Dean returned as Castiel scooted closer to Dean's chair. Dean felt his shoulder heat up where Castiel's hand print was although it was probably his imagination.

"Can't we watch something better?" Sam asked as one of the nurses proclaimed her undying love to Dr. Sexy.

"No." Dean said as Castiel moved to sit between his knees with his back to the chair. Dean smiled as his fingers began gently tugging Castiel's hair. Cas looked over his shoulder and Dean smiled so Castiel slid back onto the chair and onto Dean's lap. Dean felt suddenly uncomfortable being on bottom so he quickly and deftly switched them around so he was sitting on Cas's lap. Soon enough they were settled into the dirty cushions and Dean was back to watching his show. Castiel was, being behind him, studying Dean's back. Without the elder Winchester brother watching him he could easily study every detail about Dean's back. The way his neck curved into his shoulders, the way his back arched a little when he was unhappy and the way his shoulders lifted minutely when he was happy. Castiel took note of the way Dean's hair looked and the color of his skin. He wanted to touch it. Would Dean approve?

"Of all shows you get hooked on this one?" Sam grumped as he looked sideways at them for the first time since Dean put his hand on top of Castiel's head.

"It's the best one." Dean retorted not meeting Sam's gaze. His eyes were glued on the screen. Sam shook his head; Dean still maintained he was straight, even though things like this had been going on for months now with Cas. Sam got the two humans beers from the crusty old fridge. Dean popped the top off his and took a swig. Castiel studied the way his neck moved when his head leaned back slightly. "Cas likes this show. Don't you?" Dean asked looking over his shoulder at his angel.

"I have not been watching it Dean." Castiel replied.

"Well then what have you been watching?" Dean asked dumbly. Castiel thought for a moment. Should he tell the truth? Should he say nothing?

"You." Castiel said after a moment of panic.

"Why the hell have you been watching me?" Dean asked. Castiel was silent for a moment debating what to do. He panicked and then, with a flutter of wings he was gone. Dean huffed as he sat back in the chair grumpily. Sam shook his head at the pair.

"You're so mean." Sam grumbled.

"How was I mean?" Dean snapped back.

"Just admit you like him! Damn Dean! You're worse than this guy." Sam waved at the T.V. as Dr. Sexy walked down the hall, and all the nurses looked longingly at him.

"I'm not gay!" Dean snarled.

"You don't have to be!" Sam yelled at his brother before he managed to calm himself back down. "You can like both. And I don't even think it counts. He's an angel so it's not really...gay." Sam said. He'd thought about it a lot.

"He's an angel." Dean growled. "He." De said it again to stress his point. "So not only is he a guy, he's an angel too. What angel would like a guy like me? There's so many issues with it." Dean said. He'd thought about it a lot too.

"What issues? You two like each other." Sam said.

"First, if you haven't been paying attention, the church is against gay marriage." Dean said. "And you have to be married to have sex. I want sex Sam." Dean growled.

"Oh grow a pair Dean!" Sam retorted hotly. "Do you really think it'll be like a normal relationship? He's an angel!" Sam shouted.

"Yeah! He's an angel! And I'm a broken human. I've been to hell and back. I've sold my soul. I'm a sinner. He won't like that." Dean said in a defeated voice. He sounded like he'd been deflated.

"Have you seen the way he looks at you?" Sam asked as if Dean were being stupid. "Have you noticed he's always touching you? Brushing his hand against yours. Sitting with you. Around you." Sam said.

"That doesn't mean anything. It's just his weird angel shit." Dean said.

"No Dean. It's not." Sam said annoyed.

"Oh like you'd know." Dean grumbled.

"At least stop being so mean to him all the time." Sam grumbled back.

"I'm not mean to him." Dean snapped. He didn't mean to be. He was just frustrated. He wanted Cas. He'd admitted that. He wasn't gay but he liked Castiel. He would have fucked him against a wall when he did that confused head tilt but he knew Castiel would never like him back. So he stopped looking at guys and stopped looking at girls because none of them could hold a candle to Cas. He was just so...frustrated. He hadn't had sex in...forever.

"Just apologize." Sam sighed.

"Fine." Dean snapped. "Now I lay you on the bed, I pray to Cas my soul he wed, if I shall die before we fuck, I pray that Sam has a lot of bad luck. Amen." Dean said standing from his chair. There was an instant flutter of wings and then Castiel was standing there looking confused.

"I...did not understand your prayer Dean." Castiel said.

"Sam, you probably want to leave." Dean said as he advanced on Castiel. Sam quickly fled the motel room. He pressed his lips to the angel's and shoved him against the wall. He inserted his tongue without waiting for permission; his hands were easily pulling off Castiel's clothes. The dirty trench coat hit the floor quickly followed by the rest of their clothes.

"Dean..." Castiel murmured as Dean lifted one of Castiel's legs. "I...don't understand." Castiel said. It caused Dean's frantic movements to still.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You were angry with me...but..." Castiel trailed off.

"Not angry. Frustrated." Dean corrected. "Do you know how long I've gone without having sex?" Dean asked.

"No Dean." Castiel said.

"Look...do you want me to...touch you or not?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Castiel said. "I like it when you touch me Dean. When you out your hand on my head or when you brush your hand against mine." Castiel said.

"Why?" Dean asked curiously.

"It's nice to be acknowledged. It's like you're saying you're pleased with my presence." Castiel said smiling. Dean grinned.

"Well I guess I'll just have to touch you more often." Dean laughed.


End file.
